OmniRealm Warriors
Summary OmniRealm Warriors is a turned based RPG video game series for all ages made by Smashtwig. He has been working on it since at least 2008, whenever 3rd grade was... Originally a conversion from playfighting as a child, the love for video games, anime, and the Mario & Luigi Series, OmniRealm Warriors is intended to be a video game that pursues innovation compared to any other RPG. The main innovation intended is to pursue the answer to the age-old question of "how to make education and learning fun?". As such, most of the dedication to the verse is based on this theme. This includes the mass amounts of strategy required to win, knowledge or implementation (as seen in many characters' abilities) of real-life concepts and ideas such as science and mathematics, and even psychology and important life lessons such as how "there is no free lunch in the world". Thus, some could say that OmniRealm Warriors can be considered an "educational" game, as it could be used to teach players and children many facts about the world or to expand their creativity and problem-solving skills. Other than that, it's also a way to share his own personal story in his life, and everything he has learned up to that point, a representation of who he is now... with beating up evil people included. OmniRealm Warriors (General) Main Series RPG Games. They tell the tale of the most important events of the verse, most audiences only really need to play these to understand the story, while the side stories are not required at all. AlterRealm Chronicles (General) These are "Practice Games", to improve my game making skills. The stories in these side stories can vary, from Alternate Universes to Epilouges or even tales within the verse that aren't important to the actual story. It's called AlterRealm Chronicles due to them be alternative takes or points of view in the main series entries, to give the audience more perspective of the world Story, Plot, and Timeline The plot of the series in Chronological Order, each with their own game to represent their stories. These summaries are meant to be spoiler-free, but give enough content to understand what is happening. However, if one wants to be completely safe, it is advised to not read these entries at all. Gameplay and Mechanics OmniRealm Warriors is an innovative spin on the standard turn-based RPG format, focused around the theme of "education", "choices", and "strategizing". These mechanics are still a work in progress, and a very subject to change. Overworld / Out of Battle Similar to most RPGs, the overworld and gameplay outside of combat are nothing out of the ordinary. It's a top-down slice of life type of RPG until one enters, say, a fortress. However, there is more to it than your standard RPG... Battle System Terminology, Cosmology, People, Places, and More Other Tidbits of Deity Lore (or Lore in General) *'The Last OmniRealm War' *'Agnes Luminosa and Caduto Cuore' *'Armies of the Deities' *'Deity Culture' *'Fundemental Energy Techniques and their Origins' *'Azurite and Crimsite' *'Neo Hex Technology' Supporters/Opponents Supporters: * 66Gaming: I'm interested that this is a game verse and that the character's abilities have to relate to the gameplay itself Opponents: * Smashtwig, Magno, this kid: As you can see, I don't quite have the same creativity as all of the other people on this site do! Neutral: Power of the Verse Calculations Joey Contra's Desperate Demonic Demolisher = 7.78969925600367 Teratons, Country level Essenor's Threatening to destroy Neo Yark City = 62.4760857087819 Megatons, City level+ Essenor's Return in a Bossrush https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:DMUA/OmniRealm_Warriors:_I_SAWED_THIS_MOON_IN_HALF ~ 170 Yottatons, Large Planet level Neo Hex City Threatened ~'95 Megatons, City level+, Class P' Ragna's Daughter in training, Alondite creates a tourist spot: Thread:79268#225 Vesmiru Causes magnitude 35 earthquakes, with the power of this calculator, that's about 19.99526 TeraFoe Various Feats by ThePerpetual Character Profiles OmniRealm Warriors *OmniRealm Warriors **Playable Characters ***Wayne ***Scott ***Chris ***Josh ***David **Stephen/Deathbolt **Cooltech **And more... *Mortals **Joey Contra **Hudson Salma **Student *Deity Apprentices / Mini Bosses **Essenor Apprentice **Scivan ***Scichem ***Scibio ***Scigeo ***Sciphys *Deities / Bosses **Ragna **Quatara **Spacia **Truthcia **Savoir **GameMaster **Spellbound **Zookeeper of the Archbeasts **Scivan **Luminosa **Materia **Cataclysm **Essenor **Lakas **Arrogance **And many MANY more... *Secret Bosses **These bosses are non-canon composite characters, but they are weaker than the major Deities. Therefore, the Playable Characters are technically able to defeat these enemies Cooltech ***Wayne (Deityhood) ***Scott (Deityhood) ***Chris (Deityhood) ***Josh (Deityhood) ***David (Deityhood) ***Cooltech *Enemies **Corruption Beasts **Basics **Space/Time Wizards ***Space/Time Sages **Demons ***Alpha ***Beta ***Delta ***Gamma ***Omega **Magnet Knights **Elemental Wisps **Dark Matter **Dark Energy **Tachynoid **Gravitroid **Starnoid ***Hydroid ***Heliuenoid **Anti-Weapon **Corruption Waterbears **Armored Dragonoids ***Theta ***Eta ***Lambda ***Psi **Armored Demonoids OmniRealm Warriors 2 * XenoRealm Warriors ** Tier: 8-B | 8-A | 7-C | 7-B | Low 6-B | High 6-A *** Ethan Xavier *** Ariana Xander *** Zack Yamitsu *** Vanessa Ambre *** Travis Mythos *** Aaron Xander *** Wayne (Adult) *** Chris (Adult) *** David (Adult) * Cataclysm Cult ** Omen Weapons * Cooltech Armor * Techno Electromagnetic Striker (TES) * Techno Electromagnetic Cutter (TEC) * Techno Electromagnetic Striker Mark 67 (TES-67) * Proto Plasma Pulser * Fiendcalibur SCOUT Series * SCOUT-E Flamestriker-12 Creating Characters This section is only really here if people are interested in this world enough to put their own ideas on paper here. Since this is a video game verse following one timeline, outside help is very difficult to get, especially within the limitations of what other people can create for the verse. Because everything created will be incorporated in-game, there can only be so much time to focus on the created characters for too long, and abilities are also quite limited to things that can be learned from, such as the theme of the game in general. However, this doesn't mean that they cannot create anything at all: * Boss Enemies: It is recommended to contact the creator of this verse before creating a boss enemy for OmniRealm Warriors. Boss enemies have a variety of criteria to follow to be properly implemented into this game: ** Theme: If the boss in question is an Energy User, they typically have a theme that is based around something that could be learned and applied to battle, or have a gimmick that has to be worked around through logic. You don't have to completely stick to the theme, and can branch out if needed, such as technological enhancements. Examples: *** Basic Mathematics: The boss, or possibly the battlefield they are fought in, relies on the basic knowledge of mathematics, such as addition and subtraction. "Multiplication" can be used for Duplication. Player interaction is hard to design for this example in particular, but it would somehow consist of utilizing this math to fight an enemy. *** Soil / Minerals: The boss focuses on knowledge of soil and minerals to understand their properties. The boss's theme can rely on specific minerals to attack, defend, or interact with the environment using their different properties, such as say, salt, to create electrically conductive water, if a water body is nearby. The player can use the knowledge that is related to minerals such as Moh's Hardness Scale to understand what the boss is currently vulnerable to. *** Abilities: Each boss typically has 10 Special Moves, similar to the protagonists, per "Phase" relating to the theme they are given. ** Backstory / Plot Role: Boss enemies CAN have backstories or plot relevance but be sure to keep it confined to the specific arc they are in, or if it's a backstory, make sure it isn't super-complex with many layers. Be sure to give an explanation as to how they were Corrupted and whether their personality allows them to have high amounts of willpower to resist or not. If the character is a Deity, they would most likely have high will power, if not, it can be either-or. Due to Corruption's current state as a "McDuffin", this shouldn't be too hard. ** Timeline: On a basic level, when will this boss appear in the story? The abilities of the protagonists should be kept in mind when decided so. Don't worry about this step, the verse creator will figure it out. * Mini-Bosses: Recommended to contact Smashtwig. Minibosses follow the same guidelines as normal bosses, with exceptions: ** Theme and Abilities: Minibosses often have a relationship to another boss. If the boss is based on Time Manipulation, so would the minibosses, however, they are limited to less Special Moves and most likely, inferior ones to the real deal. In other words, pick a theme, but make sure that it's a theme with a broader scope in it. Examples: ***'Ferromagnetism': The miniboss is related to a boss that manipulates Electromagnetism, a Fundamental Force, however, it's capabilities are only limited to Ferromagnetism, instead of a broader skillset. ***'Law of Effect': The miniboss focuses on this one specific law in psychology, and one can predict it's movements through this. However, the boss would within the same dungeon would be focused on psychology. ** Backstory / Plot Relevance: Please refrain from much exposition in the plot, especially without permission. It is okay to give concise backstory, such as a "robot with ___ purpose but was Corrupted, now it's a ___ machine". But it is recommended to not go completely in depth. * Enemies: These follow the same guidelines as minibosses, only really possessing one or two different gimmicks that are somewhat related to the Boss. It's best to think of these as your standard Mario & Luigi enemies (specifically from Bowser's Inside Story). Examples: ** Time Savage: These hind-legged, claw-wielding, werewolf-like creatures can stop time infinitely, absolutely nothing but themselves moving until they deactivate it. Their claws are hyper-sharp and tough to tear through many things that aren't Energized. They are intelligent enough to go overkill to make sure their target is defeated, as they have no way to tell inside a time stop. ** Fission Raven: Highly mobile and intelligent birds that are incredibly difficult to lock down. Their one singular ability is known as the Fission Ray, a large beam or sphere of nuclear energy or other means of causing Nuclear Fission on a devastating scale. The beam constantly bends and curves at impossible angles to home in on a target and instantly kill it via disintegration with that method. These birds are intelligent enough to stay away at a far distance so that they cannot be led into killing themselves with their own beams and can defend themselves from other attacks by firing a beam at them. Trivia The creator actually prefers the powers and strengths of OmniRealm Warriors 2 than the first one due to their weaker nature. OmniRealm Warriors 2's plot is inspired off of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable, Adult Wayne is practically Jotaro Kujo and Ethan is Josuke Higashikata Category:Games Category:OmniRealm Warriors Category:Verses